The Wizard in Me
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: Wally's contact with the Helmet of Fate opened up his magical core. Congrats, Wally West, you've been accepted into Hogwarts. T for later chapters


**So, I had an idea, that this would happen. I've always imagined Wally was related to the Weaslys. Sorry if I spelled that wrong. Also, I have the British version of the Prisoner of Azkaban, and the Goblet of Fire, so the Dialogue may be slightly different when I get to the parts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And the others. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Young Justice. **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Wally looked panicked.

"Mom, I invited Rob over for Christmas! He's a detective! He'll figure it out!"

Wally's mom shook her head. "Your aunt, uncle, and cousins are coming over no matter what you say, Wally. They haven't seen you in _weeks_."

Wally sighed. "If he figures it out, I'm blaming you," He muttered. He turned away and sighed, walking to his room. He took out his cell phone and contemplated calling Dick to politely force him to stay home. Then he shook his head. He couldn't do that.

He blinked again and tried to figure out a way to explain to his best friend that he had been keeping a secret all these years. That his mother was a Squib, so was he, and his mom's side of the family all were witches and wizards.

That will be one LONG explanation . . .

Richard Grayson stared at the door uncertainly. He had a bad feeling about today. He adjusted his sunglasses, then sighed and rang the doorbell.

Wally answered a moment later. "Hey, friend! Nice to see you. Can you think of an alias? My mom's family are coming and they don't know about the—you know," He muttered, lowering his voice at the last two sentences.

Dick shrugged. "Robin Drake," He said, thinking of his 8 year-old kid neighbor. The kid had good detective skills. Dick swore to Batman that Tim Drake knew who he was at night.

Suddenly, Barry Allen was right next to Wally. "Hey—mmph!" The last part was because Wally slammed his hand on Barry's mouth with super-speed before he could say "Dick".

"Uncle Barry, this is Robin Drake. Don't insult him."

"Oh, right. Sorry, um, Robin. Isn't that a girl's name?"

Robin growled at him. "Say that again and you'll find a bird-a-rang down your throat."

Barry gulped, knowing Robin was quite capable of fulfilling that threat. "Sorry. Come on in! How long are you staying?" He asked.

Robin shrugged. "A night."

"'scuse us for a second."

Barry leaned over to Wally and whispered as they ran to the kitchen, "He's the protégé of the goddamn Batman! He'll figure it out!" As Robin walked in and took inventory of Wally's house. His eyebrows rose as he ambled into the kitchen. "Hey, Wally? Mind telling me _how_ your dining room is at least a square yard bigger than usual, you have four more rooms than you should have, and one of your cousins called me a 'muggle'? What the heck is that, anyway?"

He got a trollish expression on his face as Wally gulped, giving his uncle pleading eyes for help.

Barry zipped away, not wanting to be part of that particular conversation.

Robin suddenly doubled over laughing.

Wally gave him the stink-eye. "What?"

Robin gasped for air. "My god, Wally! I spend enough time with Etrigan the Demon and Klarion the Witch-boy (on occasion) to know a wizard and witch when I see one. I've known you were a squib for . . . since I first saw you. And Klarion gave me a wand, don't know why. It sparked, and I can do a little magic, but that's because he did something to the wand. He said I'd need it. But in all honesty, Wally, how would I _not_ figure it out?"

Wally gaped at him, his mind only processing the bits about Klarion. He recalled how the Witch-boy had killed Kent Nelson, and had attempted to kill him. "You _hang out_ with that creep? He's a murderer!"

Robin blinked at him owlishly. ". . . occasionally. A friend of mine seems to . . . _like_ like him**(A/N I know Stephanie doesn't meet Klarion until Damian's Robin, and she only just goes on a "date" with him, but I couldn't resist adding him. Plus I needed an excuse for Robin to have a wand.)**. When he's not in a killing mood. But that's beside the point. Why couldn't you tell me? We're best friends. I mean, I don't hold it against you, but, you know."

Wally glared at him. "Wait. You get magic and you aren't even a squib? UNFAIR!"

Robin snickered. "I never use it. Batman's afraid that it's rigged."

Wally sighed. "Of course. The Bat-paranoia."

Robin grinned. "So, introduce me to your family. This is sure to be interesting."

Wally grimaced. "Yes, it is."

After a few moments of Wally's cousin Ron's friend Hermione pestering Wally and Robin about the Justice League, even hitting close to home when she had said, "I think Robin is the coolest sidekick. ("Partner!") Whatever. He has the same name as you, isn't that weird?" Which brought up collective winces from the people who knew who Barry, Wally, and Robin were, including the aforementioned people themselves, Wally finally managed to make introductions.

Somehow, Robin had found out Charlie **(A/N That's the right one, right?) **had moved to Romania and was having a rapid-fire (one-sided) Romanian conversation with him. Charlie looked completely bewildered half of the time from the speed, Wally only understood half of it from a limited knowledge of the language, and the rest of the people listening were just confused.

Robin noticed and let out a laugh. "Sorry, it's just Romanian **(A/N Romani? Or is it the same thing? Or different thing and I used the wrong one?)** was my first language, and I haven't been able to use it in some time, since Wally only understands some of what I say."

Wally's family, the Weaselys, believed him. Of course, what he said was almost true, seeing as he could converse with Batman/Bruce, but talking to someone else for a change was nice.

After Dick left, there was a crack! And suddenly an old man was standing in the middle of the living room. Ron and his two friends cried, "Dumbledore!" So they must've known him.

"Dumbledore" turned to Wally. "Mr. West, it has been discovered that you are in fact a wizard. It was sudden, and you're a latecomer, so you'll have to start in the middle of third year, instead of the beginning of sixth, where you would be."

He handed Wally a letter. Wally was frozen. He looked at Barry. "Can you guys give me a moment? I don't think I can go, but I'll check with the person who's holding these group meetings I need to go to." Before anyone could say anything, Wally grabbed Barry's hand and ran out. At human speed, of course. Once they were outside, Wally said, "Cave," And they both took off.

At the Cave, Robin popped up and grinned at them. "Yo! What's up?"

"I'm a wizard," Kid Flash muttered to Robin, after making sure Superboy wasn't anywhere in the room.

Robin's eyes widened.

Flash was in a private meeting room and calling Batman as Kid Flash sped in, trailed by Robin.

"What is it, Flash."

Batman's face appeared on a holographic screen.

Flash hurriedly launched into an explanation. When he finished, he gave a pleading look to Batman and said, "But Wally wants to continue doing science and chemistry and things like that andhewon'tbeabletodomissionswiththete amand—"

Batman cut him off. "I've heard of that school. Something odd's happening in England, and this is perfect for it. We need you to investigate Hogwarts while you're there, and as for your normal lessons. Do you know about Gotham Academy? . . ."

* * *

**So, review?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Sorry if Batman is OOC.**

**Okay, I changed it a little because someone pointed out that someone else did something like this, and I have read the story, I just didn't realize how similar I made it. My original idea was to do the goblet of fire, having Robin participate, but Wally somehow having gone to Hogwarts, so I pushed it forward a little and had Batman need him for a mission there. I just need Wally at Hogwarts before Harry's forth year. **


End file.
